


Don't Stop the Rain (i am teh lousy with titles)

by ag_writes (fict_addict)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Early Series, M/M, NC-15 for naughty bits?, actual glimpses of InuKai, and all nine regulars training together. However that is supposed to happen..., non-knowledge of the club/locker room and general weirdness. Oh, notsureif this counts as underage?, ryouma's gutterbrain, some OoCness perhaps, some snark, the secondyears are fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fict_addict/pseuds/ag_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hour-plus drabble-that-became-too-long-to-be-called-drabble-i-think that happened coz my Echizen-muse suddenly came home with a (wet from the rain) bunny. Therefore, Echizen POV, naturally.</p><p> </p><p>((2016.07.02 add-it:   ..wth [12years-ago!]self, that's not a summary o_0";  ..uhm;</p><p> </p><p>Echizen Ryouma, weather elements, and the eyecandy of his everyday.</p><p> </p><p>/notmuchbetter. am evidently worse with summaries than titles |D"; ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop the Rain (i am teh lousy with titles)

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 2004-10-23 03:35:00 over at http://ag-writes.livejournal.com/500.html ; ported over with no further improvement -- just the addition of a dozen words' actual-summary and half a dozen tags.

Title: Don't Stop the Rain (i am teh lousy with titles)  
Author: kageryuu eiji/eiryuu  
Word Count: 1631

And much much luvv to [](http://mirime.livejournal.com/profile)[**mirime**](http://mirime.livejournal.com/) for helping me determine the postability of this thing. <333 ~

Summary: Hour-plus drabble-that-became-too-long-to-be-called-drabble-i-think that happened coz my Echizen-muse suddenly came home with a (wet from the rain) bunny. Therefore, Echizen POV, naturally.

Warnings: NC-15 for naughty bits?, some OoCness perhaps, non-knowledge of the club/locker room and general weirdness. Oh, and all nine regulars training together. However that is supposed to happen...

======================

  
I like the rain. I know Fuji-sempai likes the rain too, which is another reason why we kept at it on the courts that time, undisturbed by the liquid fall, and he sometimes stands around with his eyes open, admiring a steady drizzle, or a pounding thunderstorm.

 

Rain's pretty, and it's nice to just space out watching it fall, with the screen doors open and the air cool from the fall, or humid from the ground's warmth. But then sometimes the wind insists on accompanying the rain like a jealous lover (not that I have anything against the wind in general, usually I enjoy and am grateful to it) and Nanako-nee-chan will tell me to close the screen doors and I am deprived of both.

=========

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like, watching Momo-sempai and Kaidoh-sempai at each other's throats again, to feel that unbridled passion they have for each other-- not directed *at* me, of course, but the way they let loose at each other -- Kaidoh-sempai only loses his cool and control of his temper when faced with Momo-sempai, and Momo-sempai reserves all his steam and insults for Kaidoh-sempai.

Neither of them would notice me watching them, so focused on dethroning the other they are. They do notice Inui-sempai standing behind Momo-sempai, however (actually Kaidoh-sempai does, but it's all the same), and the quarrel is dropped yet again, to be resumed yet again some other day. I don't doubt Inui-sempai has seen me watching them-- with any luck he sees me doing what I am doing for its face value: I am waiting, with a resigned look on my face, for my practice doubles partner. Just as he has come, quiet influence and concealed power, to pick up his own.

He doesn't need to know that I imagine the look in violet eyes as I go down on one, or the sound and feel of a deep hiss as I suck on a tanned throat. I revel in such thoughts rarely in the day, because even if my pants are baggy enough to hide it, playing tennis with a hard-on just isn't comfortable, no matter how well I can manage.

I spend alot of time with Momo-sempai, so these times are the best for me to take in Kaidoh-sempai, apart from when Doubles-2 are playing practice. Those sleek, corded calves, thighs to match-- I wonder how big he is, and how sensitive he would be to my touch. If I jerk him off, would my name spill over his defined lips in that gruff, low voice as he comes? Or maybe it would be Inui-sempai's... Slight stirrings in my gut tell me I should start toning down my thoughts, and so I do, wondering if Kaidoh-sempai has ever been kissed, by Inui-sempai or otherwise. I wonder what they would look like, what their kisses would be like.

I wonder what Momo-sempai and Kaidoh-sempai kissing would look like. Probably fierce, battling tongues fighting for dominance compared to Inui-sempai's snake-charmer ways. I imagine pale, pale hands against tanned flesh, tracing tan lines, the skin quivering, moving up to meet that touch-- whoa, Echizen. Timeout. I douse my mind with thoughts of Horio in a chinese woman's dress and Buchou in a penguin suit, and have a smirk ready as Momo-sempai comes over with a huffing insult directed at Kaidoh-sempai. "Worst timing ever-- I almost had that baka Mamushi this time--"

"I'm sure you did, Momo-sempai," I drawl, and he shoots me a look that says 'Hey, whose side are -you- on?' before tapping the bill of cap down over my eyes as we make our way to our designated court, against Fuji-sempai and Takasan-senpai while Doubles-2 play Doubles-1.

 

 

So I'm only twelve, thirteen soon, the smallest on the squad, the only freshman on the team. And I have several dirty thoughts a day. So? You're forgetting I live with one of the biggest perverts in town -- you don't live and breathe the same air as that kind of person for twelve, going thirteen years without some of it rubbing off on you. At least I also got from him that maniacal love and aptitude for tennis, along with most of my skill, so my priorities are pretty clear. I think.

 

It starts to rain near the end of practice, and Buchou dismisses us early, calling me to come in and close the door as I linger in the doorway, watching the shower lighten for the moment, though the darkness of the sky foretells it will turn heavier later. I obey, lowering the umbrella and depositing the basket of sopping wet tennis balls at the covered drain for dripping.

The door is opened again when Takasan-sempai, hurriedly showered and changed, bids us goodbye; a heavy downpour always means more business for the shop as people get stranded. Fuji-sempai leaves soon after with a smile, manner more leisurely but anyone can see his eagerness to get home. He had mentioned earlier that his brother was coming home for dinner tonight, after all.

I watch Kaidoh-senpai dry off briskly and change, hair damp from the showers. I don't worry about Inui-sempai then, because I know he's watching the Viper's every move as well. I stop pretending and actually continue rummaging through my bag for my change of clothes, I mean my towel. I've got to be pretty distracted if I actually forget what I'm looking for.

I hear Momo-sempai's voice, speaking to Eiji-sempai, and I realize it had stopped for awhile, and was picking up the conversation again. Maybe Eiji-sempai had seen Oishi-sempai discussing stuff with Buchou and tried to eavesdrop. Nothing new, that. I head for the showers as Inui-sempai insists on sharing his umbrella with Kaidoh-sempai, making tanned skin flush a sort of pink underneath, a blush across tanned cheeks as they leave.

I stand in the showers under cold water a long time today, enjoying the water and wishing it were the rain... And knowing that my rain is untouchable, because Inui-sempai's wind influences Kaidoh-sempai in a way that I can never hope to touch. It doesn't stop me from wanting those muscular limbs by me, or those strong hands yanking my hips down unto him as I ride his hardness, working myself tight around him to make him lose control. It's that I want to see most of all, the look in those dark eyes as he struggles to find his inner discipline once more.

Under the chill of the water I allow my thoughts to run rampant, letting the falling liquid cool down my heating body. Buchou will be mulling over records and placings again, the next matches against other schools coming soon, and Oishi-sempai will be discussing such with him. Small wonder Eiji-sempai always drags (and ends up treating) Momo-sempai and myself to eat, isn't it? I hope they leave without me today, sort of; I have a sudden desire to walk home in the rain.

Finally I turn off the water, the chill in the air colder than ever as a thin breeze flits through the room, larger for lack of bodies. Only one Echizen Ryoma, small at 1.51m-- and one Momoshi-- Momo-sempai?

I grab my towel and half-turn from him. "You guys waiting for me?" I ask, as nonchalantly as I can, trying not to look hurried as I dry my upper body, moving to tie the towel around my waist.

"You've been at it again, haven't you?" he asks, ignoring my question entirely, and I still for a moment before turning toward him with as innocent a blink as I can manage. "Nani?"

"Watching us. Watching him," I barely manage to reach my gaze up to his, and his eyes are almost emotionless, totally unlike him, and I am startled more at that than his words.

"...Momo-sempai?" I ask, worried, not that it shows in my voice.

He crosses over to me, and plants himself on the bench next to where I stand, underwear on now under the towel, and uniform pants in my hand. The clubroom has airconditioning outside the showering area, and I prefer to change here. When he finally speaks, I am seated next to him, halfway through pulling on my pants.

"You watch Kaidoh," he says simply, and I freeze, feeling my body's conflict as blood rushes to my face in shocked embarrassment while the colour drains out of it.

I get my body to move again, standing to zip and fasten my pants. "I don't .just. watch Kaidoh-sempai," I defend myself, twisting it around to jab back at him, an attempt to divert his attention. "And I'm careful. You must've been watching -me- pretty much yourself to have noticed."

Apparently he isn't fazed much by that last bit. "I didn't see you watching anyone else." The reply is almost snappish, and I turn to him with some surprise. What, does he have a problem with me watching his rival? Some kind of popularity contest, now? Not that I'm going to tell him I watch -him-, too, because his head will get too big to get through the shower room door. Or maybe I will.

"Of course you didn't notice," I say, you full-blown .sexy. idiot, I think, because I'm a snarky brat when I can get away with it, "I told you I'm careful." He looks at me, and stares, and maybe he's gotten it. So now, as he gets to his feet, I prepare to lose my sempai-buddy of sorts as he walks out that door and out of my life. --And I am deprived of both--

 

 

"I want you, Echizen," he says, and I am still stunned when he lowers his lips to mine.

 

The wind has blown, and kept both itself and the rain away from me again. But this time the screen door is Momo-sempai, and it seems I don't mind so much after all.

 

 

 

\- end -

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

This was scary to write, since my 966-track winamp -On Shuffle- made it a point to play Echizen's Free As A Bird, Kimeru's Aisubeki Hito e, Momoshiro's voice message, Ishikawa Hiroyuki (o_o";), Tezuka's Niji, Aozu's Freedom and White Line Ed4 (the Echizen-only version) interjected among all the other songs I've got there, while I was typing this. And in all the 'strategically' wrong parts, too. Disturbing. XD";;;

...at least Chain Reaction didn't play during the shower bit-- I'd have died and quit this fic immediately. *sweatdrops*  


cross-posted across comms to prince of squash and back  
(okay, okay, not funny, yes... x_x";;)


End file.
